Des Pommes et de la Dentelle
by MlleNaty
Summary: Et si pendant le voyage qui la menait au Bout du Monde et au-delà, les sentiments d'Elizabeth allait vers un autre homme que Will...Et pas forcément celui auquel on s'attend. Barbobeth !
1. Prologue

**Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire ça, eh eh. **

**Comme d'habitude et malheuresement, Hector et les autres ne m'appartiennent pas (Pourquoi ? Bouhouhou) à moi mais à la souris aux grandes oreilles.**

**Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que vos commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus !**

****

**Prologue**

Jack Sparrow était mort. Bel et bien mort, surement en train de pourrir au fond de l'estomac du Kraken. Et c'était elle, Elizabeth Swann, qui était la cause de tous cela. Une fois de plus elle avait détruit la vie d'un homme : il y avait eu le Capitaine Barbossa, qui, malgré son côté très antipathique, ne serait surement pas mort si elle n'avait pas menti sur sa véritable identité. Et puis il y avait eu James Norrington, elle lui avait brisé le cœur devant ses hommes, détruisant ainsi sa crédibilité ainsi que sa confiance en lui-même. Il avait démissionné et était devenu un paria de la société, un misérable ivrogne qui noyait la souffrance d'avoir tout perdu dans des litres de rhum à Tortuga. Et enfin, Jack Sparrow, qu'elle avait traitreusement attaché au mât en l'embrassant langoureusement pour les sauver tous. Après tout c'était lui que le Kraken voulait. Elle avait fait croire aux autres que Jack s'était sacrifié pour eux, chose qu'il n'aurait surement jamais fait. Et maintenant, Will, son fiancé, la regardait comme si elle l'avait trahi, un regard glacial, douloureux ! Savait-il ?

Elle fut interrompue dans le cours de ses sombres pensées par Tia Dalma, la sorcière vaudou, qui lui proposait un verre de tisane pour « lutter contre le froid et le chagrin ». Et Guibbs, Pintel et Ragetti qui en rajoutait une couche en disant qu'il n'y avait pas mieux que Jack.

Elle était désemparée, perdue, tout s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle allait se dénoncer, dire que c'était à cause d'elle que Jack était mort, à cause d'elle que sa dépouille était à présent rongé par les sucs gastriques d'un immense calamar, à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient tous là, choqués, à pleurer Jack.

Mais soudain, Will se leva et se tourna vers elle en disant :

« S'il y avait quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire… Elizabeth ? »

Mais la sorcière vaudou l'interrompit et demanda promptement :

« Est-ce que tu le ferais ? »

Et elle commença à baratiner sur des choses qu'Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à comprendre, car elle ruminait encore et encore son acte. Tout ce qu'elle comprit, c'est qu'ils pouvaient sauver Jack. Sauver Jack, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent, en sauvant l'un, peut-être aurait-elle l'impression de sauver ceux qui étaient déjà perdus. Elle acquiesça donc à la question de Tia Dalma qui répondit avec un sourire macabre :

« Bien, mais il vous faudra naviguer jusqu'aux eaux hantées du bout du monde. Alors vous aurez besoin d'un capitaine qui en connaît tous les secrets… »

A ces mots, des bruits de pas se mirent à retentirent, comme si quelqu'un descendait des escaliers. Ils se rapprochèrent tous des escaliers chancelants de la cabane et virent apparaître d'abord une paire de botte, puis un pantalon bouffant, un énorme chapeau à plume. Le cœur d'Elizabeth fit un bond dans sa poitrine : Barbossa, c'était Barbossa. Il n'était pas mort, elle ne l'avait donc pas tué ! Le dit-capitaine regarda leurs têtes ébahies avec un sourire narquois et déclara d'un ton guilleret :

« Alors dites-moi, qu'est devenu mon navire les amis ? »

Et il s'empressa de croquer dans une pomme en ricanant, concrétisant ainsi le désir qui le taraudait lorsqu'il était encore maudit. Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de ses interlocuteurs, Barbossa demanda :

« Ne me dites pas que vous m'avez déjà oublié, ce serait affreusement vexant… »

Pintel fut le premier à sortir du choc abasourdi qui les étreignait tous en répondant :

« Euh…en fait Capitaine, le Black Pearl a coulé ! »

Et devant le sourcil interrogateur de Barbossa, Ragetti surenchérit :

« Oui, avec le Capitaine Jack. Ils se sont fait dévorés par un céphalopode et… »

Will l'interrompit et déclara d'un ton grave :

« Jack a payé sa dette à Davy Jones ! »

Barbossa les contempla tous pendant un instant et déclara d'un ton nonchalant :

« Tous cela ne m'étonne pas de Jack, il ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire remarquer. Enfin, toujours est-il que nous devons aller le cherche, donc avant toutes choses, une petite mise au point. »

Son expression goguenarde disparut instantanément de son visage et il déclama avec un ton qui n'admettait nul réplique :

« Que ce soit bien clair, c'est moi le Capitaine. Aussi, j'entends que l'on m'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil. Le premier qui ose contredire mes ordres, je lui montre ce que douleur signifie, nous sommes bien d'accord ? »

Et comme plus personne ne pipait mot, il recroqua un bout de pomme et reprit avec un air plus léger :

« Maintenant, si personne n'y voit d'objection, ce dont je ne doute pas un instant, j'aimerais m'entretenir un moment en privé avec Miss Turner ! »

Et il décocha un sourire galant à Elizabeth qui ne savait plus où se mettre, gênée par l'évocation de leur précédente rencontre et par le regard outré de Will qui semblait y voir une nouvelle trahison. Mais il ne put contredire leur nouveau capitaine car déjà Pintel et Ragetti entrainait tout le monde dehors pour exaucer le souhait de Barbossa.

Quand il se retrouva enfin seul avec Elizabeth, Barbossa adopta une expression illisible qui effraya Elizabeth. Il commença à s'avancer vers elle, mais plus il approchait, plus elle reculait, tant et si bien qu'elle se retrouva acculée au mur de la cabane. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle quand il demanda d'un ton contrit :

« Vous avez peur de moi, Mademoiselle Turner ? »


	2. De surprises en surprises

**Voilà la suite. Non, rassurez-vous, je n'ai encore rien fait à Will. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 1 : De surprises en surprises…**

Elizabeth arriva à peine à bafouiller quelques mots de réponse, son esprit étant trop embrouillé pour réfléchir à toutes les informations qui affluaient vers son cerveau.

« Euh…c'est-à-dire que… en fait…euh… oui ! »

Barbossa eut vraiment l'air peiné et susurra en se caressant la barbe :

« Oh, voilà qui est triste. Surement à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé précédemment entre nous, hmm ? »

Elizabeth ne savait plus où se mettre : cet homme qui l'avait terrifié, qui avait failli la déshonorer et lui faire tant d'autres choses horribles semblait vraiment peiné de l'effrayer comme cela. Il continua avec un air des plus sérieux :

« Avant de commencer ce voyage, j'ai besoin de m'assurer votre confiance. Aussi, je tiens à m'excuser platement pour tous les dommages, qu'ils soient corporels… » dit-il en jetant un œil sur la cicatrice qu'il avait laissé sur la paume de la main de la jeune fille et reprit : « Ou moraux ! Voilà, c'est dit ! »

Elizabeth était bouche bée. Voilà que le pirate le plus cynique et le plus méchant qu'elle ait rencontré s'excusait de lui avoir fait du mal. Devant l'air ébahi de la jeune fille, Barbossa crut bon d'ajouter malicieusement :

« Estimez vous heureuse, vous êtes la première personne à qui je fais des excuses, et ce, depuis que je suis venu au monde. Vous êtes une privilégiée. »

Il lui décocha un sourire narquois puis reprit plus sérieusement :

« Sincèrement, je n'étais pas…vraiment moi-même à cette époque. Mais quand vous avez vécu dix ans sans rien pouvoir ressentir, vous arrivez parfois à des extrémités que vous ne soupçonniez même pas. J'avais perdu la tête, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lever cette damnée malédiction. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle et dit doucement : « Y compris éviscérer une jolie et innocente demoiselle comme vous. »

Il caressa le bois rêche de la table qui se trouvait à côté de lui et déclara joyeusement : « C'est incroyable comme la moindre petite sensation me semble un miracle ! »

Puis il releva les yeux vers Elizabeth et la fixa en attente d'une réponse. Cette dernière commençait enfin à comprendre tout ce qui se passait, avait tout analysé et déclara :

« Excuses acceptées. Et je dois même vous faire des remerciements, Capitaine Barbossa. »

Et devant le sourcil interrogateur de son interlocuteur, elle reprit :

« Oui, sans vous, je ne me serais sans doute jamais rapproché de Will et nous ne serions probablement pas fiancé. »

Le visage de l'homme au grand chapeau se fendit d'un large sourire alors qu'il grattait le crâne de Jack le singe, venu se blottir dans les bras de son maître :

« Oh, alors vous et le jeune maître Turner êtes fiancé. Et bien, s'il est avec vous la nuit comme le jour avec une épée, vous devez être une femme comblée. »

Et il ricana en croquant un bout de pomme. Elizabeth le regard avec un air surpris et déclara piteusement :

« Euh, je crains de ne pas vous avoir suivi… »

Barbossa ricana et répondit la bouche pleine :

« Arrrh, vous chavez, les choses de l'amour et tout cha… »

Elizabeth eut soudain le rouge aux joues et bafouilla :

« Mais euh, enfin, nous n'avons jamais… »

Barbossa failli s'étouffer avec sa pomme et demanda d'un air choqué :

« Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez encore jamais partagé le même lit que votre fiancé ? Mais comment savez vous qu'il va vous satisfaire ? Il faut essayer avant de s'engager. S'il ne vous convient pas, vous serez bien embêter. C'est comme ça qu'on fait un mariage malheureux Mademoiselle Swann. »

Elizabeth nota que c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait son véritable nom et répondit en sachant que ce qu'elle disait sonnait faux :

« Mais, c'est que nous n'avons encore jamais eut l'occasion de dormir ensemble et, puis…C'est indécent. »

Barbossa ricana et dit :

« Vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire croire qu'avec tous ce que vous avez vécu avec des pirates, vous croyez encore à l'importance de la convenance et du quand-dira-t-on ? Oh, mais Mademoiselle, vous risquez de vous fourvoyez alors… »

Elizabeth, vexée, répliqua d'un ton mordant :

« Et vous me conseillez quoi alors ? De dormir avec Will dès ce soir et de me compromettre ? »

Et Barbossa répondit d'un ton parfaitement serein en croquant un bout de pomme :

« Moui, c'est parfaitement cela. »

Elizabeth fut abasourdie par son toupet et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il l'interrompit en balançant son trognon par-dessus son épaule :

« Désolé d'interrompre cette conversation mais le temps presse si nous voulons ramener cet imbécile de Jack en un seul morceau. »

Et il l'invita à sortir d'un geste galant et la suivit pour fermer la porte la cabane de Tia. Dès qu'ils furent sortis, les autres se jetèrent vers eux, enfin surtout vers Barbossa, pour savoir comment ils allaient sauver Jack. Mais Pintel interrompait Ragetti, qui interrompait Guibbs, tant et si bien qu'un véritable tintamarre s'élevait dans le bayou. Barbossa levait les yeux au ciel, commençait sérieusement à bouillir quand soudain il hurla :

« SILENCE, BANDE DE MOLLUSQUES DEGENERES ! »

Ils se turent alors tous instantanément et regardèrent leur nouveau capitaine avec des yeux médusés. Celui-ci reprit calmement :

« Bien, nous allons tout d'abord voguer en direction de Singapour pour aller y chercher une carte qui nous permettra d'accéder au monde des morts. Alors voyons voir, combien sommes-nous. Mmmh, 2,3…5, 8, avec moi, ca fait 9. Masi c'est parfait ! »

Ragetti regarda Pintel avec un air perdu et se risqua à demander :

« Parfait pour quoi, Capitaine ? »

« Mais pour manœuvrer mon navire voyons. A ce propos, merci Tia, je ne pensais pas qu'on pourrait le retrouver un jour ! »

Tia le regarda avec un sourire malsain et lui fit un signe de tête qui signifiait sans doute « De rien ! »

Will lança alors :

« Mais le Pearl a coulé…Comment ? »

Barbossa le coupa avec un air exaspéré :

« Figurez-vous Maître Turner, que je n'ai pas toujours été Second puis Capitaine du Black Pearl. Avant quelques revers de fortune, j'avais mon propre bâtiment, qui, croyez-moi, vaut largement le Pearl. Allez, tous à la chaloupe… »

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'embouchure du bayou, les anciens membres d'équipage du Pearl ne purent retenir un sifflement d'admiration devant le superbe navire à deux ponts qui les attendait, flottant paresseusement à la surface de l'eau.

Barbossa prit un air théâtral et déclara, emphatique :

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenue sur l'Atalante ! »


	3. Les choses de la vie

_Désolé pour les fans de Will, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, c'était trop tentant ^^ . Passage explicite, attention aux jeunes (mais pas trop quand même, ca sera pire après, je vous préviens tout de suite). Voilà, bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Les choses de la vie…**

Une fois montés à bord, les invités du Capitaine Barbossa purent admirer à loisirs ce qu'il voulait dire en affirmant que son navire égalait le Pearl. L'Atalante était entièrement peint d'une somptueuse couleur bordeaux, qui lui conférait un aspect beaucoup moins sombre que le Pearl, mais tout aussi magnifique. Partout, des sculptures de bois égayaient la charpente du navire et les canons étaient aussi rutilants que s'ils étaient neufs. Barbossa contempla son navire avec fierté et presque avec une petite larme à l'œil, ce que remarqua Elizabeth qui ne cessait de fixer alternativement le nouveau capitaine et Will. En effet, l'idée de Barbossa commençait à faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête. Il était vrai que, si jamais Will n'était pas doué pour les choses de l'amour, elle tomberait des nues, elle qui attendait sa nuit de noces avec tant d'impatience. Mais Will était un jeune homme loyal et fidèle, un charmant garçon, pas de raisons de s'inquiéter sur ses aptitudes à la rendre heureuse, se disait-elle pour essayer de se rassurer. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Tia Dalma, qui était à côté d'elle, lui murmura :

« Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est d'essayer ! »

Elizabeth se retourna vers elle et put admirer un sourire aussi malsain que grivois et un frisson lui secoua l'échine. Brrrr, cette femme lui faisait vraiment peur. Elle s'empressa de fuir la dérangeante proximité de la sorcière vaudou pour se diriger vers Barbossa qui caressait amoureusement le bois de la dunette et lui demanda avec un air pressé :

« Capitaine, puis-je savoir où se trouve ma cabine ? »

En effet, Elizabeth brulait d'envie de se retrouver un peu seule pour réfléchir. En plus la nuit tombait de nouveau et elle était épuisée par les évènements. Barbossa leva les yeux vers elle et eut un sourire illisible avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Il la conduisit à l'entre-pont où il lui désigna une petite porte et dit :

« C'est le quartier des officiers normalement mais vu le peu d'espace qui règne sur un navire, je crains que vous ne deviez partager ces lieux avec Monsieur Turner. »

Et il ricana devant l'air choqué de la jeune fille et ajouta :

« Je ne peux quand même pas mettre ce jeune homme à la porte, et puis ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez de parfaits inconnues l'un pour l'autre, hmmm ? »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répliquer quand, une fois encore, Barbossa la devança en déclarant d'un ton jovial :

« Bonne nuit, Mademoiselle Swann, reposez-vous bien… »

Et il s'en retourna sur le pont, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser trainer ses doigts sur les parois de bois avec un petit rire euphorique. Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie par cette attitude presque puérile mais se reprit bien vite et le maudit. Obligée de passer une nuit avec Will…Bon, ça n'était pas si grave en fin de compte, c'était son fiancé quand même. Elle respira un grand coup et entra. Will était déjà là, en train de ranger ses affaires. Il fut surpris par son arrivée et balbutia :

« Mais…Elizabeth, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?...Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Elizabeth soupira et déclara d'un ton mécontent :

« Non, je dors ici, il n'y a pas d'autres cabines de libre. »

Will rangea aussitôt ses affaires et déclara précipitamment :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais aller dormir ailleurs, je vais te laisser… »

Elizabeth le coupa :

« Ecoute Will, nous sommes fiancés, nous pouvons dormir dans la même pièce il me semble, non ? »

Will la regarda avec un air stupide et bafouilla : «Euh, écoute, oui, si ça ne te dérange pas… »

« Ca ne me dérange pas, tu prends quel lit ? »

Will désigna un lit et Elizabeth prit celui d'en face. Elle enleva son manteau, sa ceinture avec toutes ses armes, son gilet et ses bottes sous les yeux hallucinés de son fiancé et se glissa bien vite entre les draps où elle soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux. Will se dépêcha de se coucher et d'éteindre la bougie qui illuminait la cabine. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'ils étaient plongés dans le noir complet, Elizabeth rompit le silence pesant et demanda d'une petite voix :

« Will ?

-Oui, ma chérie ?

-Peut être que, vu que nous sommes fiancés, on pourrait peut être faire autre chose que…hem…dormir ?

-Tu veux qu'on discute ?

-Euh, je pensais à quelque chose de plus…enfin, euh…

-Plus ?

-Enfin, je veux dire, notre mariage ne risque pas d'être prononcé avant un bon moment alors je me disais qu'on pourrait peut être…avancer la nuit de noces ? »

Un silence terriblement déconcertant pour la jeune fille s'abattit dans la pièce.

« Will ?

-Euh… d'accord. Je viens hein ?

-Oui, oui. »

Elle entendit Will sortir de son lit dans un froissement de draps et traverser la pièce. Il se prit les pieds dans une paire de bottes qui trainait par terre et jura en manquant de tomber sur Elizabeth. Le cœur de cette dernière battait à toute vitesse : enfin elle allait avoir sa nuit de noces. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant Will se glisser sous ses draps et se coller à elle. Le jeune homme demanda, un peu gauche :

« Euh, je t'enlève ta chemise ? »

Ce qu'il fit pendant qu'Elizabeth faisait de même pour lui. Elle put enfin caresser son torse à loisirs pendant que lui l'embrassait dans le cou. Ils firent cela pendant un bon moment, un très long moment pendant lequel Elizabeth se demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait commencer. Enfin, quand il la pénétra sans prévenir, elle ne put retenir un hoquet à la fois de surprise et de douleur. Et la suite fut des plus consternante pour la jeune fille romantique : son fiancé commença un ennuyeux va et vient qui ne dura heureusement pas très longtemps, le jeune homme se libérant très vite en elle en gémissant d'un plaisir qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il s'effondra sur elle et murmura : « Merci ma chérie ». Elle lui répondit, dépitée :

« C'est normal si moi je n'ai rien ressentie ?

-Oui, oui, c'est parce que tu es une femme. Les femmes ne ressentent rien aux choses de l'amour, leur seul but, c'est de faire des enfants. »

Elizabeth se retint de le gifler mais Will ronflait déjà sur sa poitrine. Elle soupira, dégoutée, et se jura de tirer tout cela au clair. Elle se confierait au Capitaine Barbossa, vu qu'il était redevenu un homme civilisé et qu'il lui semblait le seul digne de sa confiance désormais…


End file.
